


Star in The Bone

by MilkyPastel



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyPastel/pseuds/MilkyPastel
Summary: Anya, as a child she was found in the middle of the desert by the caravan, no memory of who she was or where she came from. The leader took her in along with the leader's two other children and taught her how to fight. Throughout the lands there are twelve kingdoms with the wealthiest cities surrounding them, most of the time everything is peaceful until a war breaks out between The Nania Kingdom and The Velia Kingdom. Apparently a relic called the Star Bone was stolen. And that very relic is considered  one of the most powerful weapons in the world. It was crafted from a dragon's bone, with star shaped symbols etched into the bone. It is adorned with amber and sapphire jewels, and a large golden blade. This sword can kill nearly anything but it's main purpose was to slay great beasts, and was kept in protection by the Velia Queen. And she suspects the Nania kingdom of stealing it because of recent conflict and arguments. The other ten kingdoms begin to take sides and ready for the war.





	Star in The Bone

"Keep your stance wide, keep your body lowered. As you're moving forward balance is the key." Anya's adopted mother, Lillian, sang as she watched Anya and her brother fight. She jabbed her sword forward and her brother, Leo, knocked her blade out of the way.

"Right foot, left foot. Now go even faster. And as your moving backward, keep your eyes on him." Anya replied in same sing-song voice as her mother did. The song was used widely across the world to train young children in sword fighting. Her brother swung his sword to the left of her body where she was most vulnerable. She ducked and jumped up to jab her blade forward, towards his chest, but just before she could she was hit in the side by Leo. Anya fell to the floor, landing on her forearm. She remembered fragments of when she got to the caravan, her side was slashed open. She remembered the blood gushing from her side, the blood was so infected it almost looked black. She shot up with anger blazing in her eyes, balling up her fists and punching Leo square in the face.

"Anya! Control your temper!" Lillian hissed from the couch she was lounging on. The caravan had recently taken a break from traveling and decided to settle near an oasis for a few years before traveling again. Ever since Anya was a child she was never able to control her temper, she would either cry, yell, or take physical action whenever she lost in a fight or was angry. Leo held the side of his face and grimaced in pain.

"What the hell?" Leo yelled, removing his hand. His nose was bleeding. Anya stood there with her fists still clenched, breathing heavily. 

"It's not like you didn't deserve it for that hard ass hit!" She hissed through her teeth. Anya looked over at her mother, she was still resting her elbow on the arm of the couch. Her hand was rested under her jaw line and had a disapproving look on her face. Lillian was in her late 30s, with olive colored skin, and long wavy black hair. She was wearing a long purple dress with a white fishnet overlay. She turned her gaze towards her quiet quiet sister, Lea, in the corner of the sunlit room. She glanced up from her book when she saw Anya looking over at her. Anya was different both her brother and sister looked exactly like their mother except Leo had green eyes. She had light skin, brown hair, and violet eyes, she knew they loved her but she felt like she was never a part of the family that she was adopted into. She turned on her heel and began to run up the stairs towards her room. Luckily she was found by one of the wealthier and kinder caravans so she had a beautiful room. Her bed had a sheer sky blue fabric hanging over the bed, the head board was made of marble and her bed had silky sky blue sheets. The caravan's witch had the power to transport large items like housing. She lay on her bed, sinking into the mattress, and shutting her eyes. She didn't care to change out of her grey shirt and black leggings, training had tired her out. The sun set slowly and she began to fall into the warm embrace of sleep.

 

 


End file.
